


Snowy Umbrella

by Okumen



Series: My Dear Pianist [1]
Category: Ginyuu Mokushiroku Meine Liebe | Meine Liebe
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 12:57:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12771561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okumen/pseuds/Okumen
Summary: Ludwig leaves work late at night, and finds Eduard nearby, covered in snow.





	Snowy Umbrella

**Author's Note:**

> Modern AU where there is no Kuchen and they instead live in Berlin, Germany. Everybody are aged up with about ten years, and names have been changed a little to make them a little less ridiculously long. Not that that matters to this story in particular, but anyway.

Ludwig looked out through his window, as he wrapped his scarf around his neck. The snow fell in big, wet flakes from the dark winter sky. It looked peaceful and quiet, with few cars far inbetween passing on the boulevard below. He pulled on his coat, pulled his hair out from between the coat and his scarf, and buttoned it over the purple scarf. Some of his hair frizzled with static electricity. While putting on his gloves, he thought of how it was bound to be a cold winter, and he was glad his apartment was only 15 minutes by foot from his workplace. He was not very fond of the cold or of the winter, though he was even less fond of summer. At least he would not be required to spend so much time outside under a sweltering sun. He did not look forward to the midwinter.

When Ludwig stepped outside, he nearly disappeared in the darkness. With dark clothing and dark hair, the only thing that was really visible in the glow from the streetlights was his pale skin. The lights that decorated the trees during the Christmas season would be put up within a week or two, but for now Ludwig was a ghost in the night. He wandered around the building and out onto Unter den Linden, watchful of any ice patches.

His steps faltered half a second, and he sighed. Crossing the street, he stopped by the park bench closest to the bronze statue of Frederick II on top of his horse. "If you have an umbrella, should you not use it, Eduard?" Ludwig’s own umbrella broke in a storm a few days ago and he had not had the time to buy a new one yet, but he had seen the blue umbrella this man carried earlier in the day and it had appeared whole then.

The man the umbrella belonged to, Eduard, stopped humming and grinned up at him from the bench. He had snow on his shoulders and the ball on his knitted beanie just looked like a white lump on his head. "I don’t mind a little snow," he said, and Ludwig let out a mix of a sigh and a huff in resigned amusement. "A little?" Switching over his briefcase to his other hand, Ludwig scooped up snow from Eduard's shoulder with a gloved hand and showed how high it really had piled up on him. "This is hardly a little." He dropped the snow to the ground.

Eduard seemed unbothered, laughing instead. He shook his head, sending the snow on it flying and the snow on his shoulders falling. "Oh, how mysterious, how mysterious, it's disappeared without a trace." He made a gesture as if he was a magician who had just pulled off some fantastic trick.

Ludwig raised one of his eyebrows, adopting a wholly unimpressed expression on his face. "Except that your shoulders are covered in snow dust." He shook his head at Eduard's cheerful laughter. "Minor details, my friend," he said and looped an arm around Ludwig's shoulders in the same movement he used to get up on his feet. "What is this," Ludwig deadpanned. It made Eduard snort out another laugh. "Half a hug? Lui, don't ask that every time." Eduard pulled him a little closer against him for a few moments, where Ludwig glanced away and lightly bit the inside of his cheek. He was glad the cold masked the blush he could feel heat up his chilled cheeks. "What are you still doing here anyway? You were thrown out hours ago."

"Well, you know, shit happens." Eduard shrugged and let go of Ludwig. He slung his bag over his shoulder and picked up his umbrella. "I stuck around here while I waited for the bus, started playing up the songs from the upcoming concert in my head, and forgot the time. No big deal."

"You were nearly singing," Ludwig pointed out. Eduard opened up the umbrella to shelter them from some of the large snowflakes. "Had there been words in the songs you would have, no doubt. Either way, it doesn't matter how excellent your immune system is, one of these days you will still get sick from staying out like this."

"If I get seasoned while I'm young I'll stay healthy until I'm old.” Eduard stretched, then stuffed his free hand into his jacket pocket. "‘s all good."

"You’re nearly thirty, I wouldn’t call that young."

"Hey, thirty isn’t even middle age, so it’s young. Plus, I intend to be forever young at heart, unlike you who’re already a grumpy old man even though you’re not even thirty."

"Oh? Then maybe I should get a cane to trip you up with, young man. You’re older than me."

"Yep, super older," Eduard nodded with a wise expression on his face, then he laughed again. "Anyway, I’d like to invite you to the concert, if you have the time."

"You are aware that I would need to know when it is to be able to know if I have the time, aren’t you?" Ludwig started walking again, continuing toward his apartment, and Eduard easily fell into step beside him. "There is no guarantee that I can make it, simply because you’re asking."

He said that, but he was ready to shuffle his schedule if it meant that he could hear Eduard play his piano.

"The 26th, at seven, over at Philharmonie."

"Eduard," Ludwig glanced over at him. "If that’s the 26th this month that’s on pretty short notice. Are there even any tickets left?"

"I have some, so, uh."

"You don’t know, then. Very well, I’ll have a look in my planner later, ask me about it again tomorrow."

"Sure, I’ll drop by."

"Calling is fine," Ludwig protested, though he wasn’t unhappy that Eduard preferred talking about it in person. "But if you do drop by, don’t interrupt me while I’m busy, and don’t interrupt conversations. You are far too prone to not thinking things through."

Eduard laughed again. He really was prone to that too, just as much as he tended to rush right into things without thinking much about them. "I want to drop by so I’ll drop by."

"Do as you wish."

Eduard opened his mouth to say something, but instead he let out a shout that startled Ludwig.

"Ah! Bus!"

Ludwig blinked after Eduard, who suddenly started to dash off toward the bus stop. But then he dashed right back and pressed his umbrella in Ludwig’s hand and a quick kiss to Ludwig’s cheek. Ludwig’s eyes went wide, and he stood still, stunned. "I’ll see you tomorrow, Lui!" Eduard shouted and spun to wave. He stumbled a little on a snowdrift, but caught himself with a mitten against a streetlight, and he turned to continue forward. Ludwig stayed still and quiet, clutching the umbrella in his hand, and, while the umbrella gained a new layer of snow, he watched as Eduard only barely managed to catch the bus.

If Eduard wasn’t ridiculous like that, if _that_ could be called being ridiculous, and if Ludwig hadn’t known that he had that trait, he would have thought he was messing with him or something.

"...right, yeah, sure. Tomorrow."


End file.
